The Return
by sandersonsister
Summary: Regulus Black died sixteen years ago. So how did he show up, eighteen and alive in the summer before Harry's fifth year? How can the addition of one character change everything? AU 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, lets see how this turns out. Few things before we start - this will start before Harry's 5th year and go AU after that. And yes, this will be slash. Please don't complain and if you have an issue with it, please don't read. Otherwise, I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money off of this story.

He couldn't breathe. He could feel the water in his lungs. His brain was foggy. The hands around his legs had disappeared. He no longer felt himself being pulled under the dark water. Unable to fight it any longer, he opened his mouth, shocked when he tasted air and not more of the substance already filling his body. Gasping desperately, he began to cough loudly. He turned over onto his stomach, feeling the water coming up out of his throat.

It was then that he realized there were voices around him. Still coughing, he felt his body stiffen as his head began to clear. There were people around him. He no longer felt the poison in his system, the inferi were gone, he was on land – inside on a hardwood floor actually – and there were people standing in a circle around him.

It shouldn't be possible. No one had known about the cave. No one should have been able to save him. Even the Dark Lord hadn't known what he was doing, he made sure of it. But if it was him, if the people standing around him were Death Eaters, why would they bother getting the poison out of his body? Unless they meant to make his death more painful. Which was a very real possibility.

Slowly, he moved his hand down toward his hip, hoping his wand was somewhere on him. His wand holster was gone from his wrist, put there was a possibility his wand was in a pocket.

"Don't move," a gravelly voice ordered. It was then that Regulus felt the tip of a wand being pressed against the back of his head. Regulus froze instantly, still on his hands and knees with his head down. He didn't know that voice. "How did you get in here, boy?"

Get in where? Regulus thought desperately, his mind whirling through various possibilities as he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. "That depends," he said, his voice hoarse as he tried to speak around the pain in his throat, "where am I?"

The various voices around him instantly went quiet. It seemed none of them wanted to give him an answer, but the man behind him pressed the wand harder against his head. It really wasn't necessary. Regulus was well aware of the position he was currently in. He wasn't stupid enough to try anything at the moment. Especially until he figured out exactly who was standing around him.

It was a few seconds later that he heard footsteps moving toward him. He saw a pair of dark shoes from the corner of his eye and the owner moved slowly into a crouch position, only a few meters away from him. "Reg?"

Regulus's head snapped up, slamming painfully into the person behind him as he looked at the person kneeling beside him. He knew that voice but, as he laid eyes on the speaker, it couldn't have been possible. The man in front of him was at least twenty years his senior, his hair a dark mass, his skin weathered. Regulus stared in shock when he met a familiar pair of gray eyes. Eyes that matched his exactly. It couldn't be. This person couldn't be…"Sirius?"

The man let out a deep breath, eyes staring into Regulus's own. "Wha- I don't- you're… Moony!"

Regulus turned his head to see what his…brother?...was looking at. He knew that name. That was one of the stupid nicknames Sirius and his friends had had. Moony was the Lupin kid. Yet the man Sirius was staring at was no longer a kid. The main was almost gaunt, with graying light brown hair, thread bare robes, and extremely wide eyes. The wide eyes were probably because he looked as shocked as the other man as he stared at Regulus. But those scars that lined his face…they were the same ones Lupin had. Maybe a bit lighter, but the same, nonetheless.

This wasn't possible. How could this possibly-

Regulus moved quickly, pushing up off the floor into a kneeling position. He was instantly met with a circle of wands pointed at him. He held up his hands instantly, showing them he didn't have a wand and wasn't going to try anything. Instead, he let his eyes travel to those standing around him, looking for some sign that he wasn't as crazy as he currently seemed to be.

Beside the men that looked like an older version of his brother and his friend, there was a slim young woman with bright pink hair and a scowl on her face, a tall black man who was watching him impassively, an even older man with dark gray hair, scars all over his face, and a false eye (this was the man that had been pushing his wand into Regulus's head), a red haired woman, a red headed man, and a younger red haired man who was looking at him curiously.

"What is your name?" The gravelly man demanded.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," he answered truthfully. He might have tried to hide his name, but he didn't really think it would matter either way in his present situation.

"Impossible," the man growled. "Black died sixteen years ago. How did you get in this house?"

Regulus just stared at the man. Sixteen years ago? Died? Well, honestly, that had been the plan but he didn't think-

His thoughts broke off as he spotted something behind the man's shoulder. He knew that portrait. It was the portrait that had been gifted to his great-grandfather. And the carvings on the banister were as well known to him as his own hand. How in Merlins name had these people managed to get into his house?

"I do not know what you are talking about," Regulus started, taking care to keep his voice even, "but I think I should be asking you how you were able to enter _my_ house."

The words brought a round of choked off sounds and whispers. Regulus continued to stare at the man who was threatening him, his mask firmly in place. None of these people should have been able to enter Grimmauld Place. His family had placed an unknown amount of wards and protections on the house over the generations. The only way they could be here is if they were invited by the head of his family. And, after his father's death and his brothers disownment, the only family head that could have possibly done so was himself.

"Someone needs to get Dumbledore," the red headed woman said loudly, making Regulus turn his attention to her. Dumbledore. That was a name he knew. And if these people wanted him, then that meant they were part of his band of followers. "He'll know what to do!"

"No need, Molly," a very familiar voice said softly. Regulus brought his shoulders back as he raised his eyes to the man walking into the room. The man never moved his eyes from Regulus as he addressed those around him. "It seems Mr. Black has a story to tell us. And we have some explanations to give him. If you would kindly follow us into the dining room, Mr. Black." With a wave of his hand, Regulus felt his soaked cloths dry.

Extremely aware of the eyes on him, Regulus slowly pushed up off of the floor into a standing position. He blinked at the pain that shot through his body as he did so. He hadn't been aware of the soreness in his body until now. He felt his legs shake and was prepared to hit the floor as he felt them collapse under him. Before that could happen, a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled his body up. "Careful," the man who looked like Sirius said, in a soft voice that Regulus was sure his brother hadn't used with him in many years.

Regulus didn't fight out of the man's hold as he helped him into the dining room, the rest of the group following behind them. The man surprised him as, instead of placing him in one of the first chairs at the table, he helped him to the other side and pulled out the chair Regulus had always sat in when forced to attend formal dinners with his family. The man slid into the seat beside him instantly, though he moved the chair closer as if to be near in case Regulus fell out of the chair.

"Molly, if you would please call the children down, I believe they should be here for this discussion," Dumbledore said to the red haired woman.

The woman, Molly, narrowed her eyes slightly, "I don't think-"

"This is not something that can be kept from them," Dumbledore said in that infuriatingly calm voice. "They, of course, will need to agree to keep anything that is said to themselves. However, it is better they hear it now from us instead of from…other sources." Regulus saw the man's eyes begin to twinkle at the words.

Molly huffed but turned to walk out of the dining room, only to meet a group of teenagers outside the doorway. "Did you want us-"

"-mother dearest?"

"I told you not to listen in on the meetings!" The woman screeched. Regulus fought the instinct to reach up and cover his ears.

The teenagers, however, seemed used to it as they filed into the room. Regulus saw three red haired boys, a red haired girl, a bushy headed girl that seemed to stare at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, and a boy with black, messy hair-

Wait, he knew that hair.

"Potter?" He questioned.

The boy looked up and Regulus felt himself fall back slightly in his chair. The boy couldn't have been James. First of all, his eyes were the wrong color. Second, his face was slightly different, not much, but less sharp than his brothers friend. And third, the boy seemed to be younger than him, not two years older.

"Yes?" the boy asked, seemingly confused as he looked from Regulus to the man who was sitting next to him.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, breaking the staring contest. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore turned those blue eyes back onto Regulus.

"It is understandable for you to be confused, Mr. Black. However, before we can go any further, we need to verify you are who you say you are." Regulus felt his eyes narrow at the words. Why would he need to explain himself? These people were the ones in his house! "So, just a simple test. The Black family has a house elf. If you wouldn't mind-"

House elf! How could he have forgotten! "Kreacher!" Regulus called instantly. The elf appeared in front of him, eyes wider than Regulus could ever remember. The two stared at each other for a moment before Kreacher broke into sobs, wailing loudly.

"Master Regulus! Kreacher did as Master Regulus requested but Kreacher couldn't fulfill his promise! Kreacher is a bad elf! Kreacher-"

Regulus moved instantly, sliding from the chair to kneel in front of the distraught elf. He grabbed the old elf's hand, shaking his head. "No Kreacher. I should have known it wouldn't work. You did exactly what I asked you to."

"Master Regulus!"

"Well, that is that," Dumbledore said loudly, breaking Regulus out of the bubble he fell in the moment his old house elf had appeared. "Kreacher would not have appeared without being called by a Black and elf magic would have recognized an imposter. Mr. Black is who he says he is."

It was only years under his mother's 'tender' care that stopped Regulus from rolling his eyes. Regulus placed his hands behind him on the chair, hoping he would be able to push himself back up, but the man beside him put his hands under Regulus's arms and lifted him back into the chair. Regulus fought back a snarl and the giggles he heard from the teenagers and gave the man a short nod of thanks.

"Well then, let's start with the basics for those that do not know who you are," Dumbledore said looking at the others around the table. "Regulus Black is the younger brother of Sirius. Two years younger, in fact."

"Two years?" the red head boy sitting beside the James look-alike questioned. He frowned as his eyes skimmed over Regulus's form, "looks more like his son than his brother."

Regulus clenched his jaw at the words. It couldn't be true. The man beside him couldn't be –

"Ah," Dumbledore said, most likely having seen the slight twitch on Regulus's face. "Perhaps we should start with that. Mr. Black, all records show that you died in 1979. Your body, however, was never recovered. The current year is 1995."

Ah, well maybe he could be. Regulus slowly turned his head toward the man beside him. "I do not suppose this is a joke."

"'Fraid not," Sirius responded, giving Regulus a small smile.

Regulus nodded slowly. Truthfully, he had suspected as much the moment he laid eyes on the man. However, waking up in 1995 after dying in 1979…unless he didn't die. He could have been in a coma. Maybe – but that kid made a comment about looking like his brothers son. "And how do I look, exactly?"

More giggles from the teenagers and confused looks from most of the adults, but Sirius seemed to understand what he was asking. "The same as the last day I saw you," he responded. "Like an eighteen year old."

Regulus nodded once, his mind working to process this information. Dumbledore said records showed he actually died that day in the cave. Which means the family tapestry, his Gringotts accounts, all would show his death. Those could not be fooled. Yet, here he was.

"And how exactly-"

"No clue," Sirius said, looking expectantly at the man sitting across from him.

Regulus turned his attention to the man as well, now realizing it really was Lupin. Ah, yes, he had always been the smartest of the boys. Sirius and James had been some of the top students in their year, but Lupin was actually very intelligent. Even Regulus would admit that. But Lupin was shaking his head, "I have no idea, Padfoot. I've never heard anything like it before."

"Neither have I," the bushy haired girl stated firmly, her eyes still fixated on Regulus in a calculating way. Regulus merely rose an eyebrow in her direction. He wasn't aware anyone had been asking her.

"It is something we will look into further," Dumbledore said smoothly, making everyone turn their attention to him once more. "Now, as I was saying, Mr. Black is the younger brother of Sirius. He grew up in this household until his death."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably at the words. "Wait, didn't you say your entire family was in Slytherin?" The redhead said again, now looking at Regulus in disgust.

Regulus felt a sneer come across his face at the words. Of course that would be they type his brother surrounded himself with. Just like when he was in school. "What of it?"

"Were you a Death Eater, too?" the redhead demanded, making his mother gasp and the two other redhead teenagers, twins, exchange a look before leaning forward in their chairs.

Sirius also sat forward, his mouth open, but he froze as Regulus pushed up the sleeve on his left arm. Every eye in the room instantly went to the displayed dark mark. "I was marked at sixteen," he said quietly. Even if he regretted his choice, he wasn't going to hide it. He was sure most in the room knew the truth anyway.

The redhead looked furious and the bushy haired girl narrowed her eyes even further. It was the James look-alike that surprised him, though. The boy was staring at the mark without surprise, though he looked almost…sad.

Who was this kid?

"During Mr. Blacks school years, Voldemort," Regulus frowned when he saw most in the room flinch, "was recruiting many students within Hogwarts." Dumbledore said softly, "Mr. Black joined him, though rumors said he changed his mind which led to his death."

Regulus ignored the inquiring look sent his way. He instead stared at the teenagers in the room, not wanting to see the look on his brothers face. "The reasons for joining him are my own," he said, softly enough that most in the room leaned forward to hear him. "However, I was never as involved as many believed me to be. I did what I had to do and gathered information along the way. You can say I became…disillusioned as time went on. I realized you were correct," Regulus shifted his focus to his brother, knowing Sirius would understand what he was referring to. It was the last conversation the two of them had had, after all. "I found out some information that demanded my attention. I knew I would not make it out of it alive. However, if the world had any hope of defeating him, what I did needed to be done."

There was silence after his words. He knew they would want more information. He would not give it.

"And what is it you had to do?" The tall black man asked, his voice deep and his eyes calculating.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question," Regulus responded, pushing his sleeve back down over the mark. "I believe it is in the best interest to keep it as quiet as possible."

Many around the table appeared as if they wanted to argue, but Dumbledore nodded his head to show his agreement in Regulus's words. Regulus had no doubt the old man would be asking him more details in private.

"I assume from the responses he is still alive?" Regulus questioned with interest. If he had been dead for sixteen years and the Dark Lord was still at large…well, then he wasn't sure what type of world he was waking up in.

He was surprised many of these people were still alive.

His brother being the biggest surprise.

There were many looks exchanged around the table before Sirius finally nodded, "You can say that. I'll explain it to you later."

Regulus narrowed his eyes at the response. What exactly had happened?

"I believe introductions are in order," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "You already know Sirius and Remus," Remus gave Regulus a small smile, which Regulus responded to with a nod. "However, I do not believe you are acquainted with others."

"Nymphodora Tonks," the girl across from him said quickly, "do not call me Nymphodora. Tonks is fine."

Regulus looked at her in interest, "Andy's daughter?"

The girl, Tonks, looked surprised at the question. Although his cousin had been disowned, Regulus had secretly kept in contact with his favorite cousin. He had been aware she had had a daughter, though he had never met the girl.

"Yep," she finally responded, giving him a small grin. She seemed much warmer to him with that simple question. Odd.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the dark skinned man said shortly, giving a nod his direction.

"Bill Weasley," the younger red headed man beside him said with a grin.

"Alistor Moody."

Ah, that explains the wand to the head.

"Arthur Weasley," the older readhead.

"Molly Weasley."

"Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl, who looked as if she would rather not tell him her name.

"Ginny Weasley," this girl smiled at him, even throwing in a wink. Regulus just blinked before looking at the two beside her.

"Fred and-"

"-George-"

"-Weasley," the two finished together. Regulus let his eyes flicker between the two. He wondered just how often they did that.

"Ron Weasley," the younger red head boy grumbled, not even looking in Regulus's direction.

"Harry Potter," the James look-alike said, staring straight into Regulus's eyes. He was the first to do so.

Regulus nodded to the younger teenager, instantly connecting who the boy's mother was. He had heard that Potter had married the Evans girl, though he hadn't cared much at the time. This Harry was the only person he had ever seen beside Evans with eyes that shade of green.

Now that he thought about it, where was his brother's friend? Those two had always been joined at the hip since the day Sirius entered Hogwarts. Why would his kid be here without him?

Regulus flickered his eyes over to Sirius, who was watching him with startling clear amazement. "Well, I think we should give the Black boys a chance to talk," Dumbledore stated, standing and motioning towards the doorway. "I'm sure Regulus needs some sleep as well. We will wrap up for the moment and speak more tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus didn't get much sleep that night. The first thing Sirius had done was take him upstairs to his bedroom – a bedroom that hadn't been touched since he left it. He saw the disgust in Sirius's eyes as he saw the clippings of the Dark Lord pasted on his walls. Regulus had instantly called Kreacher and asked him to remove them as he himself did not have a wand. The rest of the room could wait but he couldn't deal with those hanging over his head.

Then Sirius told him the story. Told him about the Potters, "I'm sorry, I know how much they meant to you", Pettigrew, "animagus. You're an unregistered animagus. And _Pettigrew_ was a Death Eater? How?", Sirius's time in Azkaban, "Twelve years in Azkaban. Without a trial. Has the ministry gone _mad_? With me already dead, the Black lordship would have transferred to you. They cannot throw an heir into prison without a trial. Not that they should do so to anyone, but you can ask for retribution to the house of Black-", to the trouble the young Potter had got into the past years at school, and finally, to the return of the Dark Lord. "Potter got away? How? He dueled the Dark Lord and survived? At fourteen?"

Sirius had also explained about the Ministry's refusal to believe Potter and the attempts to discredit him as well as Dumbledore. "Potter is the last of his line. He is the heir. He can file complaints against the Prophet as well as the Minister."

Apparently, no one had considered that route. Merlin, from what Sirius had said, Potter didn't even know he was the heir to an Ancient and Noble house. Apparently, Dumbledore thought it would be too overwhelming for the kid on top of everything else. No matter that the information and the power that came from him claiming the lordship would bring him. Sirius didn't agree with Dumbledore, but apparently the man was Potter's magical guardian and Sirius couldn't do anything about it.

"I thought you were his godfather."

"I am, but I'm still a wanted criminal. I can't claim guardianship."

Something that needed to be fixed as soon as possible. Regulus sighed as he rolled onto his side late that night – or maybe early the next morning. He had known his brother had infuriated their mother by refusing to learn etiquette, but he hadn't known Sirius had actually never looked over the laws or studied any of the records. He had never really expected to be the Lord of the Black family. Luckily, Regulus did know the laws. And he was well aware of what his brothers rights were and what steps needed to be taken.

But how was he to do anything when he was supposedly dead?

Even if they made something up about him faking his death or so on, how would he explain the fact that he hadn't aged?

He could use charms to change his appearance somewhat so no one would recognize him as himself, but he was a Black through and through. Anyone who had known the Black family would know that straight away.

He could claim that he was his own heir. He could use family magic to change the tapestry since he was technically the Black heir. He died at eighteen, so it wouldn't be surprising for a heir to appear. However, most that knew him wouldn't be swayed. They knew he had no interest in the fairer sex, so claiming such a thing would most likely put him under scrutiny that could reveal the truth.

So that plan wouldn't work. He might be able to use Andy, though he was sure that too many would notice a sudden son in the Tonks family – besides, he might have changed some of his views, but he didn't think his pride would allow him to be known to the world as a half-blood.

What were the other options? He had heard of Narcissa and Lucius's son. Not that he would ask either of them for assistance anyway. Bellatrix and her husband, both completely insane even in his time, were currently in Azkaban. Once again, he doubted he could claim to be their child, no matter how insane Bella was, he didn't think she would forget that.

The only one left was Sirius-

Regulus shot up in his bed, mind working frantically. That could actually work. Sirius had always been known at Hogwarts, and after, as a 'ladies' man'. Regulus couldn't even count how many times he had seen his brother pulling some girl behind a tapestry or into an unused classroom. Who's to say one of those girls didn't get pregnant after a forgotten charm? If they could spin it correctly, they could say the family hid the pregnancy and the baby could have been born after Sirius left Hogwarts. Regulus would have to shift his age a bit, claim to be seventeen instead of eighteen. Maybe his mother died during the war and he went to live with a distant relative?

At seventeen, with his 'father' being a convict and the only other possible heir being born to Narcissa, he could claim the Black title. He could then use it to clear Sirius from the charges against him, allowing him to take guardianship of the young Potter. Regulus didn't trust Dumbledore. It was the main reason he had taken the actions he did instead of going to his brother.

And he was right. Look at the mess the old man had made. He could have requested a trial for Sirius. He didn't. He could have put forward a motion after he found out the truth. He didn't. He could hire lawyers to fight the Prophet and the claims about the Potter heir. He didn't. Regulus would give anything to see the Potter's will. He had a feeling, from the way Sirius spoke about Evan's family, that the Potters wouldn't have wanted the boy with them.

Not to mention someone would have had to conduct the _fidelius_ charm for the Potters. Who had conducted it? Whoever that person was knew that Sirius hadn't been the secret keeper. They should have come forward. Either they were stopped from doing so, or they had never planned on letting anyone know at all.

Once again, Regulus could bet a certain headmaster had something to do with it.

Settling back down on the bed, Regulus let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what Sirius would say when he spoke to him, but he had a start of a plan. He would make it work.

"Did you lose your mind when you died?" Sirius asked incredulously the next morning in the library.

The library was one of the few places in the Black house the Order members were forbidden to enter. Sirius said it was because of the dark artifacts and books stored there. The Order apparently wanted to clean it out, the way they had the rest of the house, but Sirius had refused.

Good to know he still had some loyalty to his family.

So, the two brothers were sitting in across from each other as Regulus explained his plan. The teenagers were with the Weasley mother, apparently cleaning somewhere, while the rest of the Order members were away at work.

"It is the best course of action," Regulus replied, slowly drinking the tea Kreacher had provided for them. "Although I do not have details about any of your previous…affairs, so I do not know who could be used to play the part of the mother. And, with reverting my age, I would most likely need to return to Hogwarts for my seventh year," Regulus frowned at that thought.

"Oh, cry me a river," Sirius snapped, making Regulus blink in surprise. What in Merlin's name… "This is never going to work. What does it matter, anyway? All of this so you can take the Black lordship?"

Regulus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Listen, from what you have told me, there are many things that do not logically make sense. In claiming the Lordship, I will be able to look deeper into many of those things, as well as put a motion before Wizengamot regarding your lack of trial and hopefully get your name cleared. Once you name is cleared, we will be able to request a will reading at Gringotts to look over Potters will. You will be able to get guardianship over little Potter-"

"Harry."

"-Harry. When that happens, you can take control and allow him to claim his place as the heir of the Potter line. The Potters were a very influential family with many allies and businesses. Such things can be an asset in his position. Not to mention, at seventeen he will be able to claim his seat at Wizengamot."

Sirius didn't respond but his Regulus notices his gaze fixated on the far wall. Regulus calmly drank his tea as he waited for his brother to think through what he had told him. Finally, Sirius let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Okay, I see your point – but I'm not doing anything until I talk to Moony. And maybe Harry."

Regulus let out a mental sigh, though he was sure to keep his face impassive. He had figured his brother would want to talk to the werewolf, but he hadn't known about the little Potter. "Very well," Regulus said, "if this is going to work, we will need to move quickly. Please do so as soon as possible."

Sirius just nodded, a frown still on his face, as he stood and made his way out of the library quickly. Once gone, Regulus relaxed, leaning back in his chair and letting out a deep sigh. At one time, he wouldn't have thought twice about acting like himself around Sirius. But after what happened the last few years, for him anyway, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. He seemed to have fallen into the pureblood heir role on default.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening. He stood quickly, knowing there was no way Sirius would be returning so soon and only those of Black blood should be able to enter the library thanks to the wards. His eyes caught on a dark head of messy hair and he relaxed slightly.

The young Potter was moving slowly, as if afraid something or someone was about to attack. His eyes flickered uneasily around the room, only stopping when they landed upon Regulus. "Uh, sorry," he said, stopping and shifting from foot to foot. "I, uh, hadn't seen the door before."

Ah.

"The door only appears to those of Black blood," Regulus said slowly, sitting back in his chair and motioning for Harry to take the chair his brother had recently left. The boy did so slowly, moving cautiously with his hand on his wand.

"Then why did I see it?"

"Your grandmother was a Black," Regulus replied, smiling slightly when he saw the shock cross the boys face. "The room must have judged you as having enough of the Black family magic and Black blood to allow you to enter."

The boy tore his eyes away from Regulus to let them flicker around the room once more, "Why is this room locked? Hermione would love it in here."

Regulus rose an eyebrow. "The Black family has been considered a dark family for generations. Many of the artifacts and books within this library are dark," the boy sat back sharply, "personally, I do not believe all dark magic is bad, the same way not all light magic is good. It all depends on the person wielding the wand and the intention behind the spell."

Harry turned his eyes back to Regulus, a frown on his face. "I don't understand."

Regulus nodded, "I'm sure you don't." Harry opened his mouth angrily, a flush on his face. Regulus stopped him instantly as he held up his hand, "I do not mean that as an insult. The Ministry and Hogwarts teach magic as light and dark. No one mentions the fact that there is gray magic, or that many light spells can be used to cause just as much damage as the dark spells. Just as many dark spells can be used to help people, not hurt. It is a personal opinion and you can form your own when you do your own research into the matter. However, I would not enter this library without either Sirius or I present."

The boy nodded slowly, still looking confused as he stared at Regulus. Regulus let out a sigh, standing and moving over to a familiar book. He removed it from the shelf and slowly placed it in front of Potter. "If you're interested, read this. Don't take it out of the library. It explains the difference in the different types of magics. If you decide you want to read more, I can recommend some."

Regulus removed another book for himself, a self-updating encyclopedia, and returned to his seat. He might have gotten a crash course from Sirius the night before, but he had no doubt there were many other things his brother hadn't mentioned.

After ten minutes of reading in silence, Regulus moved his eyes up, wondering if he would find the boy still staring at him. Instead, he saw him reading from the book Regulus had given him. With a small smile, Regulus returned to his own reading.

It was an undetermined amount of time later when the library door slammed open and Sirius slid through, "Have you seen H-" he broke of abruptly, most likely noticing the boy sitting in front of Regulus with an open book. It looked like he was a quarter of the way through. "Wh- how?"

Regulus shrugged his shoulders, well aware of the punishment he would have received had his mother seen the motion. "He came in shortly after you left."

Sirius frowned at his brother before striding over to his godson, looking at the book inquisitively. "Ah," Sirius said in comprehension, amusement showing on his face. "Regulus already lectured you about light and dark magic?"

Harry hesitated, as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "I didn't know… I mean, I had never heard about…"

Sirius let out his trademark bark/laugh. "Yeah, they don't really teach most of that stuff at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at him in irritation, "They how are we supposed to know? I mean, I just thought dark magic was dark magic-"

"Because that is what the Ministry want you to believe. Once they classify something as a dark spell, the expect everyone to comply with their wishes," Regulus said slowly, measuring his words carefully. "Many purebloods are taught to respect all magic, whether light, dark, or gray, before they attend Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded, wrinkling his nose, "He's right about that. I guess I never really thought of it before. The Potter family has always been classified as light wizards."

"So," Harry started, frowning slightly at his godfather, "the Black family is dark? So does that mean…"

He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable. Sirius let out a sigh, sinking into the chair beside Regulus and shooting his brother an irritated look. Whoops. Maybe Regulus should have waited before giving Harry that book. Yet, he wasn't sorry. The boy had faced more than most his age, he had gone up against the Dark Lord on more than one occasion. As far as Regulus was concerned, he needed to greatly expand his knowledge on magic and not just blindly trust what the Ministry and Dumbledore decided he should learn.

"We have family magic, Harry," Sirius said, clearly not knowing how to explain. "I mean, bugger this is difficult."

"Language, brother dear."

"Stuff it."

Regulus smirked before turning to Harry once more. "This is a difficult conversation with many more pieces than what you are asking. Simply put, each family has magic that is unique to that family. Earlier, I mentioned the Black family magic. You yourself have some of the Black family magic as your grandmother was a Black. Sirius and I, obviously, have more of it and more of the Black traits than you do."

Sirius nodded, "And, as we said, the Black magic is considered dark. It means that, though we can do light spells, dark magic comes easier to us. Gray magic is easier than light magic. The opposite is said for the Potters. Light magic comes easier than dark. Gray is harder than light but easier than the other. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly, looking down at the book. "So, just because the Ministry labels a spell as dark magic, doesn't necessarily mean it is."

Regulus snorted. "The Ministry could suddenly decide _Accio_ is a dark spell. Just because they move it to their "dark magic" list doesn't mean it would be any easier for a dark wizard to cast it. It would still be easier for a light wizard because magic itself deems it as a light spell."

Comprehension shown on the boy's face. "Not that it means you can go around using spells forbidden by the Ministry because you can," Sirius said quickly, raising his hands as if to ward off whatever Harry was thinking. Regulus rolled his eyes, earning himself an incredulous stare from his older brother. "To answer your question, I wouldn't consider myself to be a dark wizard – not in the way you mean. My magic itself is dark but I don't use it for that purpose."

"Why don't they teach this at Hogwarts?" Harry demanded.

Sirius laughed bitterly while Regulus sighed. "Because that would take away what they are trying to do, pup. To separate the dark and light wizards."

"Which was the entire point of the war," Regulus pointed out.

Sirius growled, "Regulus-"

"I'm not saying what he was doing was right," Regulus said, cutting off his brother, "but dark wizards have been persecuted for years. Spells and traditions are being destroyed because of the ministry. Why do you think so many pureblood families sided with him in the first place?"

Harry was blinking frantically, "Wh – because he wanted to kill all the muggleborns-"

"Ah," Regulus said, waving a hand to ward off the words, "once again, it all comes back to magic. Many of the muggleborns that come into the wizarding world look upon traditions as being barbaric or dark. They are fighting against a world, a history, that they know nothing about. And the Ministry has sided with them for generations. Dark wizards being round up, being told they cannot practice magic that has been in their families longer than the ministry itself has existed. The prejudice of muggleborns comes from the fact that they enter our world, do not bother to learn our traditions, and then discriminate and judge us because of it. And we are expected to shift our realities to fit in with what they want."

If he wasn't a Slytherin, he would have laughed at the look of pure astonishment on the boys face. "But, they don't, I mean, Hermione-"

"SPEW," Sirius said quietly, making Harry freeze in his chair.

"SPEW?" Regulus questioned.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Sirius said in a deadpanned voice. "Hermione started it last year because she believed house elves were treated unfairly."

Regulus stared at his brother in amazement before he started laughing. A society for house-elves? "Oh, I bet they loved that," he finally said, after he had stopped laughing enough to get the words out.

Harry didn't meet his gaze but Sirius was smiling at him, a soft look in his eyes. Regulus cleared his throat, turning back to the boy in front of him. "That's an example of someone, I'm guessing she's muggleborns?, coming into something they don't know and assuming they have a better way of doing it. If she had looked into it, she would have seen that the house-elves are tied to the family magic. Without the family magic and the work, a house-elf will waste away. They need the family magic for their own to work. Most elves do not wish to be freed."

"I have a friend who's a house-elf," Harry replied stubbornly, "he still has magic. And he wanted to be freed! And to get paid!"

Regulus felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. "And what is he doing now?"

"Working at Hogwarts."

"Which requires a bond, even if it isn't a permanent one. Otherwise he would not be allowed within the school. He is using the magic of Hogwarts to fill his own. He is still working. Even if he is getting paid. It sounds like the elf is a little…mad, actually."

Sirius chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "Pup, he tried to kill you to keep you safe. He isn't the sanest elf I've ever met."

Regulus wasn't sure how to interpret this information. Did Sirius just say the elf tried to kill the Potter boy?

"I – oh, I don't know," Harry said, a frown on his face. "I need to think. Anyway, where you looking for me, Sirius?"

"I needed to talk to you about something," Sirius replied, eyes flickering to Regulus.

Regulus sighed, standing. "I should see if the Headmaster has returned. I believe he said he wanted to speak with me today."

Neither of the two responded and Regulus found himself in the hallway quickly. "Oh!" The bushy haired girl, Hermione, exclaimed. She and the other teenagers seemed to be lingering in the hallway.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked, a frown on his face.

Regulus motioned to the door behind him – to them it appeared to be a wall. "The Black library. It's warded against those without Black blood."

"Library?" Hermione asked in interest.

"Private," Regulus replied smoothly, moving down the hallway. "Harry is with Sirius inside. I'm sure he'll find you when they are done speaking."

"I thought you said only Blacks could go in," Ginny snapped, stepping in front of him and glaring at the wall.

Regulus sighed. "Harry's grandmother was a Black. That, coupled with the fact that he is Sirius's godson, is enough to let him past the wards. Now, if you will excuse me." He moved around the redheaded girl, only to find a twin on either side of him within seconds.

"And what were you three-"

"-doing in the library for so long?"

Wanting to get away from the pack of Griffindor's, Regulus quickened his pace only to be followed by the doppelgangers. "I think he's ignoring us, Fred."

"Seems that way, George."

"I think we found our new test subject."

"I think you're right. Hey! What do you think-"

"-about helping us test some new products?"

"It won't hurt-"

" –much," they finished together.

Regulus stopped halfway down the stairs, the two stopping with him. He turned to them, his small frame even smaller due to being a couple steps in front of them on the staircase. "Products?"

The two exchanged a grin that reminded Regulus eerily of his older brother and James Potter. "Joke products!" Exclaimed the twin on the right.

"We make them-"

"-usually test them on ourselves-"

"-and are planning on opening a shop after Hogwarts."

"We're starting our seventh year."

"Wouldn't be going back except it would be good for business."

"Get people used to our stuff so they want to buy more."

"Plus mom would erupt if we didn't finish-"

Regulus held up a hand, head swimming. "Do you two always talk like that?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before turning to face him once again, this time faces filled with confusion. "Like what?" They questioned together. Again.

"Why don't you ask my brother to test your inventions? He and his friends used to prank the school all the time. Even called themselves the Marauders or something like that."

He watched as the identical faces filled with shock, mouths hanging open and eyes wide. "Did you just say-"

"-the marauders?"

"Yes," Regulus confirmed, frowning in confusion. "Sirius and Remus, along with little Potters father."

The twins turned to each other before turning on their heels and running back up the staircase, almost pushing each other to move faster. Regulus stared after them for a moment, frowning in confusion, before moving toward the dining room once more.

"Ah, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said as soon as he stepped on the last stair. "I believe we need to have you looked over to make sure everything is as it should be," he motioned toward the dining room, "our potions professor is more than up for the task, if you don't mind."

Potions professor? If it was Slughorn, he was going to scream.

But it wasn't. He walked into the room and froze, seeing the familiar crooked nose, greasy hair, and dark eyes. Eyes that were staring at him in just as much shock as he was sure his were expressing. "Severus?"


End file.
